


what a mess

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Degradation, Edgeplay, Group chat, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Orgasm Control, Pet Play, Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sexting, Smut, Texting, dream team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a look at the nsfw messages in the dream team/karl *(/quackity)* group chat bc there’s not enough of them in the fandom*I am no longer including Quackity in chapters :)*
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/George/Sapnap/Quackity/Karl, GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 46
Kudos: 556
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

12:43 AM

sappy: hey guys guess what

gogy: ur horny?  
sappy: i’m horny

sappy: woah how’d you do that

karlos: mayhaps bc you’re horny all the time? :) 

sappy: :( 

big q: nonono karl do be speaking facts 

gogy: he do 

dweam: ^^  
dweam: remember ur punishment  
dweam: can’t touch or cum without permission 

sappy: ok sooooo  
sapnap has sent a photo!

_it was a picture of him from the chest down as he was laying in bed. thumb under the waistband of his sweatpants, tugging down slightly_

sappy: can i please touch? :)

dweam: idk if i’m convinced yet 

sappy: what :(

karlos: i believe he said he wasn’t convinced yet :)

gogy: i mean he’s got a point i’m sure u can do better sappynappy

big q: yeaaaaa george get his ass  
big q: make him earn it 

karlos: put on the ears, dogboy >:)

sappy: i hate u guys so much  
sapnap has sent a video!

_it was a video of him in front of his mirror now in nothing but his underwear, as well as a set of fake dog ears. he was sitting with his legs folded under him, one hand holding his phone, the other slowly slipping from his inner thigh to his crotch. he kept his hand still has he slowly started rolling his hips, grinding against his hand trying to feel any sort of relief he could get without actually properly touching himself. his mouth parted just barely before closing while a string of soft whines came from him as he gave the camera slight puppy dog eyes_

dweam: buying u those ears was such a good move, u look so cute puppy <3

karlos: trueeee  
karlos: we should order him a collar 😳😳  
karlos: jkjk  
karlos: unless..?

sappy: does this mean i’ve earned it?? 🥺

dweam: i don’t know pup  
dweam: i think that counts as touching  
dweam: what do u guys think?

gogy: he didn’t earn it  
gogy: he was a little whore and couldnt help but rut into his hand like a needy little bitch

big q: true gogyyy  
big q: he just couldn’t wait the few minutes for proper permission, could he?

karl: as cute as he looks ill have to agree w u on that one  
karl: sorry sap

big q: try again baby 

sappy: nononono  
sappy: i’m so sorry i didn’t mean to  
sappy: i won’t do it again i promise i’ll be a god boy and i’ll listen to you all  
sappy: i’ll be the perfect little pup PLEASE LET ME TOUCH  
sappy: i’m so needy for you guys :((

quackity has sent a photo!

_it was a photo of him taken sat in the chair in front of his computer. the picture itself was of his crotch, outline of his dick visible_

big q: i mean 

gogy: fuck quackity 

sappy: i cant wait to meet up w u and suck ur dick quackity  
sappy: like it literally looks like it would be perfect in my mouth

dweam: omg vouch

big q: well i think ur moutb would look perfect around my dick

karlos: vouchhhh  
karlos: it’s nicer in person sap trust 

sappy: fuck

gogy: sap can u be a good boy and send a vid of u jerking off in ur mirror pls :)

sappy: of course gogy thank you so much

gogy: ur welcome baby boy

karlos: just remember don’t coom until we give u permission

sappy: yes yes i’ll remember thank youuuuu  
sapnap has sent a video!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so basically this probably won’t be a full comprehensive story, but little one shots told through the group chat if that makes sense? lol 
> 
> if you’d like you can leave suggestions for upcoming chapters :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big man quackity is actually just a little baby who wants to be called a good boy 🥺🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was inspired by berryinnits comment on chap.1! :)

big q: george  
big q: george  
big q: gogy  
big q: gog  
big q: georgie  
big q: pwease sir 🥺🥺

gogy: shut up what do u want 

big q: right THAT one catches ur attention  
big q: don’t get ur hopes up i’m never calling you that again 

sappy: hey am i allowed to ask what the fuck is up w the spam 

big q: no shut up  
big q: george can u explain what u sent me

gogy: :]

dweam: george what did you send 

karlos: wait yea now i’m intrigued 

gogy: quackity will tell u 

big q: no the fuck i will not

karl: come on stop edging us just say what it isssss

sappy: not karl acting like he doesn’t like edging 🙄🙄

dweam: SAP  
karlos: HEY

sappy: WHAT

gogy: QUACKITY R U GONNA TELL THEM OR NO???

big q: ughhhh fine  
quackity has sent a photo!

_in the bottom right corner of the picture was quackities hand with his middle finger up, behind his hand is a box, open, with what appears to be a bright pink vibrator as well as a small controller_

karlos: can we talk abt this in vc lol?  
karlos: i’m editing n it’s hard to keep up w this and focus on that  
karlos: n i don’t rlly wanna miss what’s happening here 😳

gogy: yea sure 

sappy: sounds good to me dude 

karlos: don’t “dude” me

~~~

“wait quackity cam on cam on”.  
dream started, small smile audible through his mic

“oh no, no way in hell i’m the only one with my cam on. turn your guys’ on too at least” quackity responded before adding a small “please”

karl’s cam was the first to turn on, phone propped up behind his keyboard at his desk, followed by sapnap, george, dream and finally quackity all sat at their own desks. 

“why does my camera have to be on anyway? this is already humiliating just talking about it as is” quackity said, fidgeting a bit in his chair

“well, i wanted to see your pretty face when i make you use your new toy for the first time” dream responded. this caused karl to completely stop his editing, full attention now on the phone screen in front of him

quackities face slightly flushed and he mumbled a “you fucking wish”

sapnap let out a short laugh before saying “quackity you literally act like you wouldn’t like it but we all know you would, quit lying to yourself. we know how much you just wanna be a good boy”

quackity was about to argue before george cut in with “yeah quackity, stop acting like you’re above using a vibrator on your pretty little hole” 

“WH- GEORGE” quackity started “you cant say that you literally can’t say that” he finished, red in the face, cock twitching to life in his sweatpants 

“whatever quackity, can you at least show it to us? please?” karl asked before quackity rolls his eyes, agreeing.

he grabbed the toy off his desk and held it up to the camera, explaining what it felt like it was made out of, the settings, huffing a bit about how george chose neon pink. he then held up the remote and started explaining what all the little buttons on it do. 

suddenly as he was talking all of the other guys in the call shut off their cameras, and muted. 

quackity cut himself off mid sentence. “guys what the fuck. i’ll leave this goddamn call right now” he said. in chat dream typed 

dweam: no you won’t  
dweam: unless u wanna get punished 

gogy: and it will not be a fun one 

quackity read the chat before whining out “this is actually so rude”

karlos: come on be our good boy :) 

sappy: yeah cutie i know u can be good and listen to us 

quackity let a short whimper slip out. his eyes glancing over to himself in the monitor. he looked like a mess. face flush, hair messy, lips all raw and red from being bitten so much. 

sappy: r u stretched?

quackity nodded slowly 

gogy: show us 

“w... what”

karlos: he said show us 

“what do you mean?”

dweam: strip and prove to us ur ass is stretched pet

quackity read the chat wide eyed before nodding a bit, standing up and pulling down his pants and underwear, turning his back to the camera. video catching his lower back to about mid thigh. 

he looked behind his shoulder, glancing at the chat 

dweam: see he can be a good boy and listen!

sappy: u mean the plaything is good for more than acting like a little brat?  
sappy: cute.

gogy: spread ur ass baby  
gogy: show us ur pretty little hole  
gogy: all stretched for us 

quackity hesitated for a second before listening, thoughts clouded with wanting to be a good boy he did as he was told. he used his hands to spread himself for the camera, stretched hole on show. he heard the chat start spamming messages, notifications flowing through 

dweam: fuck

gogy: what a good boy

karlos: omg  
karlos: ur such a good pet 

sappy: what a good listener  
sappy: what a perfect boy  
sappy: so so so good for us 

quackity whimpered at the praise he was receiving, wanting to hear it rather than read it. “guys... guys please” he whined out 

gogy: please what?  
gogy: manners baby 

“please let me hear you guys. i’ve been good, such a good boy” he let out 

dweam: u have been a good boy baby i’m so proud of u 

sappy: i’m ok with turning mine back on but u gotta take it up u gogyboy 

gogy: hmmm  
gogy: yea i’m ok w mics back on but not cams just yet

quackity was about to protest, wanting more but before he could even realize he was already stuttering out thank yous to george 

as their mics turned back on he could hear a jumble of praises and groans being thrown at him. the first person to give a proper order was dream. he said “how about you lube up your new toy, hm? get it all ready for you? sound good?” 

the shorter nodded turning around and sitting back in his chair as he reached across his desk for the lube that george shipped with the toy. he popped it open and drizzled some in his hand before wrapping it around the toy. he made eye contact with the camera and instead of normally lubing up the vibe, he started jacking it off, overly dramatic sounds falling from his lips. he heard sap groan before whimpering out a soft “fuck”. quackity let out a small smile of satisfaction at the reaction pulled from the younger.

“stop messing around and put it in” george said, karl making a sound of agreement. 

quackity nodded a bit, turning back around in his chair, kneeling with his ass facing the camera once again. he reached behind him and slowly started inserting the toy, gasping as it pressed up against his prostate. 

karl and dream let out twin groans at the sight, karl saying “you’re being such a good boy, making me so hard. so good”. at this quackity let out a moan, listening closely and hearing the slick sound of someone’s fist sliding up and down on their cock 

a whine then broke out in the call before they heard “hey quackity do you think you can turn it on? just to the lowest setting for now” said by sapnap in a desperate tone, obviously working towards getting himself off too 

quackity turned around in his chair once again to face the camera, then did what he was told, and the effect was instantaneous. as soon as he pressed the button on the remote, the toy buzzed to life inside of him causing him to gasp and jolt in his chair. he was met with more praise, dream telling him “you’re so good for us quackity. such a perfect toy for us. a good listener. so so so pretty too. isnt he just too pretty guys?” 

he was met with lots of approval “he’s the prettiest little plaything” from george, a groan and “so perfect” from karl and a whine of agreement out of sapnap 

he was told by george to up the setting from 3 to 7. the stimulation was almost overwhelming but it still wasn’t enough. his cock was sitting leaking and neglected and so fucking hard he could cry 

“can... please can i?” quackity asked, tone desperate. “can you what? you use your words like a good boy or how will we know what you’re talking about?” dream said with slight condesation in his voice 

quackity let out a strangled sound, “please don’t make me say it...”. “wow,” karl started, “here i thought you were gonna be our good boy. good boys listen to who’s in charge, right pup?” 

“right...” he said softly 

“so are you gonna use your words?” sap asked the brunette 

“yes... i... can i please touch?”

“touch what?” george asked

“touch m... my cock sir...” 

“hmmmm yes but just because you used your manners so nicely” 

“thank you sir thank you thank you” quackity rushed out, hand immediately fisting at his cock. 

as he got closer and closer to the edge his noises became less filtered, groans and whimpers escaping him at a fast pace. his hips started rutting back and forth, his body unsure of if he wanted to chase the pleasure from his own fist, or into the toy vibrating up against his prostate inside him. 

“stop” sapnap said suddenly, quackity whining, slowing but not stopping 

“he said stop” george said causing the shorter to let out a frustrated groan, but stopping nonetheless. 

“you weren’t gonna ask permission, were you?” sap said 

“no i was gonna ask i promise” quackity responded desperately 

“no you weren’t. be grateful i stopped you baby, if you did cum without asking god knows what kind of punishment they would have come up with for you. thank me.” 

quackity let out an annoyed sound 

“he said to thank him. i would do it if you plan on cumming tonight” karl chimed in 

“thank you sap thank you so much for stopping me. can i please touch again i’m a good boy, i’ve been so good i deserve it please” 

“keep touching baby, but remember the rules” dream responded 

quackity wasted no time jacking himself off, the vibe still inside him. before he knew it he was close again 

“please i need to please cum. i’m going fucking crazy. i’m yours. all yours. i need it so bad please please please.” he begged 

“cum for me baby boy, get yourself all messy. you did so well quackity, such a good kitten” dream responded 

as soon as permission was given he came all over himself, dirtying the shirt he was wearing but in the moment he couldn’t care less. he was hit with one of the most powerful orgasms in his life, and he could have sworn he blacked out for a second. when he came back to, he turned off the vibrator and looked at his monitor where he was met with all the other guys cameras on. 

dream was wiping the cum off his hand with a tissue, sapnap was leaning back in his chair, one hand in his hair, the other fisting his cock letting loud whines and moans, karl was in a similar state, one hand on his cock, the other covering his mouth muffling his sounds. right as quackity went to look at george he was cumming. his face flushed and mouth slightly parted letting a loud groan slip, his head tilted back. this seemed to cause the other two boys getting off to finally tip over the edge, both finishing at the same time. sap was loud and breathy, continuing to slowly rub at himself until his hips were twitching and he was making small noises at the overstimulation. karl on the other hand was rushy and quiet, moaning into the back of his hand as he urgently tried to finish. quackity felt his sensitive cock twitch slightly at the sight. 

after everyone was all cleaned up and dream made quackity drink a bottle of water they were all calmed down settled in a comfortable silence before george chimed in. 

“so are we gonna talk about you calling me sir?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like always you can always comment suggestions for future chapters :) 
> 
> ((this is my first proper smut book btw, so critiques are always helpful too!))


	3. quick update (pls read :))

Hey friends! 

It’s come to my attention that Quackity doesn’t rlly like ship-y fanfics being written about him, so out of respect for him I am going to stop including him in chapters from here on out :). So sorry if this upsets anyone, although working with the dynamic of the five of them was interesting, I would just feel guilty if I kept writing about him after knowing it crosses a line for him. If he ever in the future says his stance has changed and he’s alright with it I’d be happy to include him again :)

Thank you for the support on this work, and I have a new chapter coming out either tonight or tomorrow :D (hopefully)

Hope you understand <3  
-B


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream teases the boys on stream and they punish him for it 😳😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by KitKat’s comment on chap.1 :D

dweam: sap george  
dweam: r u both gonna be on karls stream  
dweam: ????

sappy: i think so  
sappy: i’m gonna be there at least

gogy: same 

karl: r u gonna come on dweamie 🥺🥺🥺  
karl: i’m starting it in like 5 mins

dweam: idk maybe  
dweam: i kinda want to get off 

gogy: yeah of course u do

karlos: can u at least join after??  
karlos: quackitys gonna be there  
karlos: i rlly like when it’s all of us

dweam: more like u like my name in the title

karlos: hey  
karlos: i value your company and the fact you’re a 15mil youtuber only has a little bit to do with it :)

dweam: oh shut up 

karlos: make me  
karlos: n e ways i’m starting my stream in a sec  
karlos: r u guys ready?

sappy: i’ve been ready, ur slow as hell

gogy: yeah i’m all set 

dweam: wait before u start  
Dream has sent a photo! 

_His phone was propped up on his desk, and he was standing in front of it, his lower back to his upper thighs in shot. He was wearing a black pleated skirt that had two white lines running across the bottom. The fabric itself would’ve fallen right past his butt, but he was using one of his hands to hike it up slightly. Just enough for the bottom of his ass to show out the bottom of the skirt. Just enough to show that he had nothing on underneath. Just enough to get the other three desperate to see more._

karlos: dream. 

dweam: yes? :))) 

karlos: i hate you. 

sappy: fuckkkkk  
sappy: ur so pretty 

gogy: ??? literally why would u do that?gogy: you KNOW we have go on stream?

dweam: didn’t want u guys to miss me too much :D

sappy: fuck u  
sappy: karl i’m not going live with a fucking semi

karlos: ohhhh yes u r  
karlos: i am not doing this alone 

Dream has sent a video!

_This one was of him on his bed, phone propped up across from him on one of his pillows. The other one was tucked under his skirt. The video started with his hands gripping the front of the pillow between his thighs, and as the video went on he started rocking his hips, grinding against it. As a whimper bubbled up from his throat he lifted one of his hands to his face and pushed his middle two fingers in his own mouth, whining around them and using his other hand to pull the hem of his skirt up, the video ended abruptly right as his cock was revealed._

gogy: is there a reason ur being a brat rn?

dweam: just wanna wish karl a good stream :) 

karlos: dream we will be talking abt this later 

dweam: yea yea, have funnnnnn ☺️☺️

karlos: 😐

~~  
32 mins. later 

dweam: i’m bored again  
_Read by Sapnap and KarlJacobs_

dweam: assholes i can SEE you read it 

sappy: dreamie we’re on stream rn, be patient 

dweam: but pandas i canttttt  
dweam: i was jerking off for sooo long  
dweam: rubbing my cock under my little skirt like the desperate little whore i am :(  
dweam: i just couldn’t do it myself

KarlJacobs has sent a photo! 

_It was a picture of his crotch with the button and zip of his jeans open, his cock hard in his underwear. The text across the screen read “fuck you.”_

dweam: i though u told chat u were going to pee  
dweam: that doesn’t look like ur peeing 🧐

karlos: look, idk why ur being such an impatient little slut rn but i just want u to know you ARE gonna be punished, brat 

dweam: :( 

karlos: don’t get all whiny on me, you did this to urself baby

sappy: karl put ur boner away n come back im done entertaining chat 

gogy: yeah bc q is fucking roasting u lmaooooo 

sappy: shut the fuck up

karlos: i’m coming back what happened??

gogy: i’m assuming he opened ur pic bc he let out a whiny sound and tried to pass it off as stretching looooool

~~  
After the stream 

karlos: dream, apology, now 

dweam: ur still mad 🥺🥺

karlos: put that emoji away, you got me hard in front of like 100k people  
karlos: not to mention sap literally whimpering on my stream  
karlos: nobody’s supposed to hear that but us

sappy: get his ass 

gogy: dream still waiting on that apology 

dweam: i’m sorry

sappy: for...?

dweam: making u guys hard on live

gogy: u can do better  
gogy: i know u can 

karlos: n record it 

dweam: do i have to  
dweam: that’s so embarrassing 

gogy: yeah?  
gogy: u know what else is probably embarrassing?  
gogy: fucking _whimpering_ on stream, my baby  
gogy: right sappy?

sappy: mhmm 

gogy: so to recap  
gogy: ur apologizing for..?

dweam: teasing u guys on stream and embarrassing sap and making karl have to leave to the bathroom 

gogy: and being a...?

dweam: brat?

karlos: ok now film it :)

Dream has sent a video! 

_“I’m sorry for interrupting the stream by being a brat. I should have waited for it to be over, but instead I was...” he paused for a second, glancing down before looking back at the phone camera “... I was an impatient slut. I won’t do it again I_ promise _”. He gave the camera a small smile before ending the recording_

karlos: good boy  
karlos: what a good listener 

sappy: what a pretty boy

gogy: this doesn’t mean ur off the hook though  
gogy: r u still hard? 

dweam: yes 

sappy: dream can u do something for me?

dweam: yeah?

sappy: u know how u were grinding on ur pillow earlier? in ur pretty skirt? do it again for us 

dweam: ok :)  
dweam: did u guys um  
dweam: want a video 

karlos: when u get close film a video of u stopping urself from cumming pls :)

dweam: what????

gogy: u didn’t think you wouldn’t go unpunished did u? 

sappy: yeah dreamie be a good whore. dressing up in a pretty little skirt just to show off to us  
sappy: getting ur pillow all messy

karlos: how u feeling dream? 

dweam: feels good  
dweam: feels so good please please 

karlos: ok but how are you, u still good with all this? 

dweam: yes everything is good just please 

sappy: dreamie r u getting close?  
sappy: ur starting to beg 

dweam: a little, yeah

gogy: alright just don’t forget to stop, got it? 

Dream has sent a video!

_He was grinding against the pillow, propping himself up on both of his hands and rolling his hips desperately. He was letting out little sounds before his breath hitched. He immediately sat up and lifted himself up off the pillow by his legs, now hovering over it. A few sobs came from his throat while his hips rutted forwards, trying to find the contact he needed to finally cum. “Please please please” he let out breathlessly before the video ended._

sappy: dream ur so good at following directions  
sappy: too bad u were being such a brat earlier  
sappy: then maybe you could’ve cum :/

dweam: can i go again? 

karlos: are u still close?

dweam: a little 

karlos: hold off a few more seconds 

dweam: but it felt so good :((  
dweam: ‘m so hard for u guys 🥺🥺

sappy: cute 

gogy: prove it 

Dream has sent a photo! 

_As opposed to his previous pictures where his phone was propped up somewhere, this one was taken in first person. His camera was angled at his lap where his hips were still just hovering over the pillow. He had the front of his skirt bunched up in the hand not holding his phone, showing off his achingly hard cock to the camera._

karlos: good job keeping yourself off your pillow  
karlos: i’m so proud 

gogy: dream u can start stroking yourself, but again stop and film when u get close, ok baby? 

dweam: but  
dweam: i still can’t cum??????

karlos: um no  
karlos: u were bad, this is ur punishment, remember? now be a good boy n listen or else u won’t be able to cum at all

dweam: okkkkkk  
Dream has sent a video! 

_He was stroking his dick hard and fast, vulgar slick sounds coming from his hands. His hips kept jumping up as loud moans came from his throat, echoing off his bedroom walls, and he was almost sure Sap could hear it from his room downstairs. The thought excited him, Sap could strut right into his room if he wanted. Walk in and see Dream like this, all desperate. Maybe he’d pin him down and make him take it hard and fast. Maybe he’d take pictures of him all wrecked and send them to the other two boys. Maybe he’d- fuck Dream’s close again. He let go of his member, whining loudly at the loss of friction. “It feels so good please... Please let me cum I- I need it i can’t- i just-_ please” _Dream managed to beg before ending the video_

karlos: :o  
karlos: what a pretty boy! 

gogy: u beg so nice dream

sappy: ur doing so good  
sappy: our good boy learning his lesson

karlos: do u think u can do it one more time?  
karlos: just one more then i’ll let you cum  
karlos: if it’s too much just let us know but i think u can do it baby 

dweam: i think i can do it one more time  
dweam: i just need a second  
dweam: i’m still too close  
dweam: look ahaha  
dream has sent a video! 

_His legs were shaking under the skirt. Like a lot. He doesn’t think he would be able to stand on his own if his life depended on it. You could hear his heavy breathing in the background followed by a light chuckle_

sappy: dreamie 🥺🥺  
sappy: you’re talking ur punishment so well

dweam: thank u pandas :) 

karlos: god dream you really are too much  
karlos: i want you to edge yourself one more time, ok pretty boy? 

dweam: yeah  
dweam: alright i can do it for you karl

gogy: awww  
gogy: see how quickly he went from an impatient little brat to an obedient toy?  
gogy: fuck i wanna break u sooo bad, pretty boy

Dream has sent a video! 

_The video was shaky as he was letting out loud shuddery breaths. He was jacking his cock hard and fast, trying desperately to get himself to the edge. When he was close he pulled his hand away, letting out a long, loud, high pitched sound_

sappy: fuck dream i literally heard that from downstairs 

gogy: dream u took ur punishment so good!  
gogy: what a good boy 

karlos: sap why don’t u go help him with his reward?

sappy: ok :)  
Sapnap has sent a video! 

_It was a video taken of Dream with Saps hand wrapped around his cock. His fist was moving so fast the older could hardly take it, writhing around the bed. As he felt himself nearing the edge, he rested his own hand on Sapnaps. “Close, Panda, close. Please don’t stop please please I was good I was a good boy..” Dream babbled. Sapnap responded, “You’ve been a good boy, taking your punishment so good. So pretty. Go ahead and cum, cum all over your pretty skirt for Karl and George.”. The encouragement mixed with the praise sent the older over the edge as he came in Saps fist. Sapnap kept stoking him before he was whimpering, hips twitching from the overstimulation. He then took his cum covered hand and placed two of his fingers at Dreams lips, watching as he took them in his mouth._

gogy: fuck  
gogy: so good dream  
gogy: omg  
GeorgeNotFound has sent a photo! 

_It was a picture of his cum covered hand and spent dick, sweatpants pushed down to his thighs in the background_

KarlJacobs has sent a photo! 

_It was one very similar to the one George sent but the angle was different, instead showing off the cum that landed on his torso, hand still loosely wrapped around his cock_

Sapnap has sent a photo! 

_He was straddling dreams hips, skirt flipped up with splotches of stains on it. Dream had the shorter’s cum sitting right above the hem of the skirt, the older himself giving a thumbs up, wearing a fucked out smile._

gogy: it’s not fair that u guys get to live together :/ 

karlos: sap u better be cuddling that boy rn or so help me i’ll come over there and do it myself 

sappy: we wish u guys could be here too ://  
sappy: and i am karl he’s cute  
sappy: he’s passed out rn and he keeps making little sounds in his sleep 🥺🥺

karlos: 🥺🥺

gogy: 🥺🥺🥺🥺

sappy: it must’ve taken a lot out of him bc i was gone for like 2 seconds to get a washcloth to clean him up and when i got back he was out like a light lol 

gogy: pls tell me u took off the cum skirt 

karlos: please don’t say that ever again 

sappy: ew  
sappy: and yea i did lol

gogy: good :) 

sappy: i’m gonna pass out for a while i’ll talk to u guys later :) 

gogy: see ya <3

karlos: make sure dream drinks some water when y’all get up  
karlos: <3

sappy: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be real with you, I’m not sure about this chapter but hopefully you guys enjoy :) 
> 
> As always, thx for reading :D  
> -B

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically this probably won’t be a full comprehensive story, but little one shots told through the group chat if that makes sense? lol 
> 
> if you’d like you can leave suggestions for upcoming chapters :)


End file.
